


aching, suffocating

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: I am the Worst





	

His ribs ache. 

Tyler stares at the basketball in his hands. 

The world swims, shimmers. Everything feels slightly unreal. 

The strap holding his heart rate monitor is place is tighter than his binder. 

He looks up at the projected screen, watches his heart rate drop, almost out of the zone, almost enough to stop the counting time, and then he runs across the gym, basketball alternating between the floor and his hand. 

He grabs the basketball, skids to a stop and shoots. 

The ball catches nothing but net. 

Tyler grabs the ball and turns to run across again. 

His vision shimmers. 

His ribs _ache_.

**Author's Note:**

> I am the Worst


End file.
